<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Передышка by Chmonder, ST_Discovery_20XX (StarTrek_Universe)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423000">Передышка</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chmonder/pseuds/Chmonder'>Chmonder</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/ST_Discovery_20XX'>ST_Discovery_20XX (StarTrek_Universe)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Discovery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:55:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chmonder/pseuds/Chmonder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/ST_Discovery_20XX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>После всех злоключений Полу и Хью просто необходим отдых.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets, Mirror Hugh Culber/Mirror Paul Stamets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Передышка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Пол Стамец уже готов выйти за дверь комфортабельного коттеджа прямо в сердце снежной бури, несмотря на собственную полную неопытность в подобных делах. Он ненавидит ледяную зиму в этой дыре, ненавидит горы, ненавидит необходимость прятаться, но выхода нет. И раз Хью, которому последняя пара лет тоже далась нелегко, нашел хоть какую-то возможность развеяться и ощутить себя живым, так тому и быть.</p><p>После падения Терранской Империи и всех злоключений стоило быть благодарными уже за то, что им удалось выжить и не потерять друг друга в бесконечной войне, но это отдельная история. Когда Пол вспоминает об этом, он крепче прижимает к себе Хью и зажмуривается.</p><p>Никогда больше он не отпустит его так легко.</p><p>Сейчас же они вынуждены кочевать по окраинным планетам, старательно прячась от клингонских патрулей и любых цифровых систем распознавания личности. Риппер, конечно, трудно не заметить, но за последние пару месяцев громадная зверюга существенно прокачала свои интеллектуальные способности и научилась прятаться в другие измерения по щелчку пальцев Пола.</p><p>Их очередная остановка — захудалая планетка без имени, только с порядковым номером. Коттедж прямо посреди горного кряжа, надежно защищенный от агрессивного климата и посторонних глаз, как нельзя лучше подходит для передышки. Хью уже успел сторговаться с местными аборигенами, и те за символическую плату вызвались провести его по горным тропам вдоль всего перевала. Пол никогда не понимал прелести ходьбы по колено в снегу по крутым склонам под порывами ветра, постоянно рискуя потеряться в метели, но у Хью свои предпочтения.</p><p>Группа задерживается уже на час, коммуникаторы не пробиваются сквозь помехи, и Пол начинает волноваться не на шутку.</p><p>Больше никаких глупых потерь.</p><p>Наконец внешняя дверь скрипит, тут же снова захлопывается наглухо, из небольшого коридора раздается шорох обмерзшей одежды.</p><p>Пол делает самое угрожающее выражение лица и выходит навстречу Хью.</p><p>— Ну что, проветрился?</p><p>Хью стоит в луже растаявшего снега с самым довольным видом и отряхивает иней с волос. Куртку, ботинки и штаны, насквозь промокшие, он оставляет прямо у входной двери и делает шаг навстречу Полу.</p><p>— Я слышу нотки сарказма в твоем голосе, дорогой?</p><p>Пол облегченно качает головой. Он и вправду стал слишком истеричным.</p><p>— Устал? Душевая установка снова барахлит, придется ждать до утра.</p><p>Хью кивает и коротко целует Пола.</p><p>— Я отлично развеялся. Сейчас самое время пойти спать, если ты, конечно, потерпишь мое немытое тело под боком.</p><p>Пол фыркает.</p><p>— Я видел тебя и в худшем виде.</p><p>Хью оставляет одежду в ванной, умывается ледяной водой и на скорую руку протирает тело влажным полотенцем; чертов водонагреватель снова приказал долго жить.</p><p>— Будешь ужинать? Риппер что-то притащила из местной фауны, сканеры говорят, что вполне съедобно. Похоже на индюка.</p><p>В тихоходке прорезались охотничьи замашки: Пол и Хью, просыпаясь, нередко видели прямо на одеяле окровавленные тушки разной живности. Пол проявлял все свое кулинарное мастерство и готовил вполне сносную еду, комбинируя мясо несчастных тварей и местные овощи.</p><p>Хью уплетает за обе щеки, мясо было бы похоже на земную птицу, если бы не насыщенный зеленый цвет. Впрочем, какая разница, им и не такое доводилось есть. Пол довольно наблюдает: наконец-то его навыки готовки оценили по достоинству.</p><p>Хью зевает и отставляет пустую тарелку.</p><p>— Просто замечательно, спасибо. Еще немного жизни в этой дыре, и мы тут осядем до конца своих дней. С навыками перемещения по измерениям материальных запасов у нас будет достаточно.</p><p>Пол хмыкает.</p><p>— Подожди еще неделю, и ты взвоешь от скуки. Если раньше не сломаешь себе шею в этих проклятых горах.</p><p>— Не нагнетай, нам все-таки нужно некоторое время просто отоспаться и отлежаться. А потом посмотрим.</p><p>Пол согласно кивает.</p><p>— Идем спать.</p><p>В спальне, как всегда, пятую часть пространства занимает Риппер. Зверюга полюбила отлеживаться в свободное от охоты время рядом с кроватью своих спутников, и никакими силами ее оттуда было не согнать.</p><p>— Пол, если ты еще раз будешь трахать меня при этом…</p><p>— Заткнись, а то я не знаю про твою любовь к эксгибиционизму.</p><p>— Да, но не перед гигантским космическим клещом!</p><p>— Клещ — это ты, и вообще, для уставшего альпиниста ты слишком много говоришь. Иди сюда.</p><p>Пол укладывается на спину, Хью распластывается у него на груди, чувствуя, как его крепко обнимают и накидывают одеяло на плечи.</p><p>Пол хмурится и проводит пальцами по свежим синякам на плечах и боках.</p><p>— Это страховка, не переживай. Лучше синяки от ремней, чем раскроенный череп.</p><p>— Сегодня ты прямо блещешь мудростью.</p><p>Пол гладит его по плечам, шее, спине, мягко проводит пальцами по каждому шраму и рубцу. Хью знает, что его спина представляет собой не самое эстетичное зрелище, но только прижимается сильнее. Крупные выпуклые шрамы по двадцать-тридцать сантиметров длиной опоясывают грудную клетку, ребра, позвоночник, доходят до крестца. Мышцы не потеряли силы и тонуса, но иногда судороги скручивают их там, где были серьезные разрывы. Пол тщательно ощупывает каждый квадратный сантиметр, убеждаясь, что все в полном порядке и мышцы расслаблены, затем зарывается пальцами в коротко стриженные волосы, в которых местами поблескивает седина.</p><p>— Мы справились со всем этим, мой хороший.</p><p>Хью знает, о чем говорит Пол. Шрамы, плохо залеченные раны, кошмарные воспоминания и отвратительные сны — не такая уже и высокая цена за спокойствие в их мире. Он прижимается щекой к груди Пола, сердце мерно стучит, вызывая отдаленные воспоминания о том, какой чудовищный путь им пришлось пройти, чтобы с мясом вырвать право на свободу и счастье.</p><p>Пол большим пальцем поглаживает крупный шрам, тянущийся от брови до низа челюсти, Хью прерывисто выдыхает.</p><p>— Ты такой красивый.</p><p>Хью сглатывает комок в горле. Наконец-то он дома, и дом всегда будет с ним.</p><p>Усталость берет свое, Пол слегка укачивает его в объятьях, он чувствует едва ощутимое касание губ.</p><p>— Я люблю тебя, Пол. Наверное, мне стоит говорить это почаще.</p><p>Его только крепче обнимают, и сон накрывает теплым тяжелым одеялом.</p><p>— Я тоже тебя люблю.</p><p>Он уверен, что Пол Стамец доверчиво улыбается — той самой мягкой улыбкой, предназначенной только для него.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>